tamagotchifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamagotchi 7-Volt
The amazing new Tamagotchi 7-Volt should be at the top of your list when it comes out in the near future. It is a great tamagotchi with everything that its ancestors missed. Now, read on to find out about this amazing new tamagotchi! Features This version features more things than any past Tamagotchi release. First up, it features FOUR buttons rather than the traditional three. It has a HUGELY wide screen, with a total of ELEVEN icons, rather than 8 or 10. It has more than 7,000 shell designs, and millions of background designs. ALSO, you can change the shell at any time. It has 30 characters, and they feature very few but fantastic new characters which NOBODY has ever seen before, and thousands of guests, visitors, newcomers and even a costume which lets you turn into another character, or swap places with your character's counterpart, and swap back when: 1. The character evolves 2. The costume is selected again. Tamagotchis' names and family names can now consist up to 35 letters. All games, items, and souvenirs are also in this version. Any number of characters can be raised. The character moves across the bottom of the screen consistantly, and can be paused by holding down the D button for 3 seconds. And one SPECIAL future, for the FIRST TIME EVER, your tamagotchi will play music to itself when it sleeps. It will play a CD with six tracks on it, and will listen to them in a loop until it wakes up. This the only time this is, but it plays how it would in real life. D-Click Reactions Infant: Jumps to the top of the screen and falls down again. Kinder: Runs off the screen from the left, then comes back and falls over. Adolescent: Comes up to the screen, moves off the screen vertically, and comes back upside down with make-up on. Adult: Turns into a senior, jumps and runs around the screen, comes up close to the screen, goes back, and turns back into an adult. Senior: Trips up, falls to peices, and returns to normal. Buttons and Icons This section is about the buttons and icons. 1. The buttons... Button A Button A is the button on the far left. It is used to select icons and make selections. It is the main button. Button B Button B is to the right of Button A. It is used to select and execute. Button C Button C is used for cancellation. Button D The new button. It is used rarely. It is used for D Button Reaction. 2. The Icons... There are 11 icons, and they're listed below. Health Meter Hunger/Happiness, 8 hearts, Training level, Dicipline level, up to 14, Age/Weight/Health %/Name, Life Points, Character type, Gotchi Dollars, Gender/Generation, User name, up to 20 letters. Food Toilet Games and more Games, Shop, Items, Pass Word, Souvenir. Infra Red Communication You can play with any version that can communicate. You can communicate by playing games, sending presents, spending time together, marry each other, or set up a date. (Note: you must have an adult to marry or date.) You can also go to work, depending on your stage of life, or enter codes, and visit PC. Discipline Time Out, Praise Item Box Doctor, Item. Souvenir, Rare, Special, Trash T.V Shopping Channel, Dating Channel, Travel Show, Children's T.V, Comedy, Drama, Sport, News, and Music. Tama Logs Lovers and Friends, Present, Point, Family, Memory, Parents Attention Options Sound (Tone/Volume), Color (On/Off) Contrast, Time and Date, Birthday, User Name, Tamagotchi Name, Number of characters, User profile, view instruction manual on screen, Activation of other versions, Language, Screen Saver (On/Off/Select). Characters There are 30 raisable characters , and over 10,000 in total. Here they are: By the way, B means Boy, and G means Girl. Also, these are the raisable characters, there are too many to list them all. Also, P means Perfect care, and BP means Below perfect care. And O means Odd in terms of generations, and E means Even. One last thing, 1 means Popularity, 2 means Speciality, 3 means Kindness, and 4 means Humor Infant Stage Dazzlitchi B Shirodazzlitchi G Kinder Stage Daiytchi B O Sakuramotchi B E Anata G O Himespetchi G E Adolescent Stage Tsunotchi B O P Oniontchi B O BP Kurokotchi B E P Teketchi B E BP Ciaotchi NEW G O P Ura Young Violetchi G O GP Onputchi G E P Ojyatchi G E BP Adult Stage Ka'altchi NEW B O P Parvatchi NEW B O BP Mametchi B E P Mikazukitchi B E BP Chantotchi G O P Candytchi NEW G O BP Sweetpassiontchi NEW G O P Chamametchi G O BP Senior Stage Gosarutchi B 1 Ojitchi B 2 Oyajitchi B 3 Kuchipatchi B 4 Dangoobatchi G 1 Masktchi G 2 Memetchi G 3 Togetchi G 4 The Growth Process Every 4 hours your tamagotchi lives it becomes 1 year older. It takes the Tamagotchi's sperm 25 seconds to join with the egg. After that, the egg takes 6 minutes to hatch. Then, it takes the infant 16 hours to turn into a kinder. Then it takes 40 hours to become an adolescent. And with that, it takes 52 hours to turn into an adult. After 64 hours it will turn into a senior. The senior will die of old age at 175 years. Death If your Tamagotchi dies, it could be for a number of reasons. 1, It could be because you have not been taking good care of it. 2. You have reached 175 years of age and your tamagotchi can't live longer than that. 3. You have reached your 4th generation, and have not been taking perfect care of it. 4. It has caught the flu or too many deseases. 5. Neglect, overfeeding, neglected happiness, too many care misses. The Death Process Reason 1: It is the same as the Mesutchi and Osutchi death process. Reason 2: Your Tamagotchi slowly moves vertically accross the screen. Then a black stream comes over the screen, and it dissappears, and the Kanji symbol for 'kan' meaning 'end' or 'complete' used in the 'Caveman Tamagotchi' appears. Reason 3: It is the same as the Tamagotchi Connexion Version 5 death process with a resume code from Version 6. Reason 4: It is the same as the Tamagotchi Connexionseries death process. Reason 5: Your tamagotchi will get infuriated, and there will be slightly larger anger signs colored red, and bordered green because of this. However, there are ways of returning to normal. The actual Death shows a faint ghost version of your tamagotchi, looking upset because of the terrible thing that has happened to them, alongside a sign which says: (tamagotchi name) has died. This is because (how your tamagotchi died) You must take better care of your tamagotchi. You cannot continue with (tamagotchi name) under these circumstances. But maybe this is just a mistake. You must start again and pay greater attention to your tamagotchi's health. Please now press D. It will then repeat in a loop. When you press D, hold it down. The sign will now say Please wait while your tamagotchi will return to Tama Planet. How to restart When your Tamagotchi dies, Hold down D until you are asked if you want your new tamagotchi to be a girl or a boy. After 6 minutes and 25 seconds, you will be asked to name your baby. Once you have done so, you will be ready to start again. Category:Future Releses Category:Fan Made Tamagotchi Versions